1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel unit such as a touch screen panel unit, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called analog resistive touch screen panel unit includes a glass substrate and a resin film opposing the back surface to the front surface of the glass substrate. Indium-tin oxide (ITO) films are formed to spread over the front surface of the glass substrate and the back surface of the resin film, respectively. A double-sided adhesive tape is located along the peripheries of the glass substrate and the resin film so as to adhere the glass substrate and the resin film to each other.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-241646 discloses an insulator layer located inside the double-sided adhesive tape between the glass substrate and the resin film as shown in FIG. 6. The insulator layer serves to avoid erroneous contacts between the ITO films. Erroneous input can thus be prevented. A conventional printing process is effected to form the insulator layer. An insulator ink is applied on the surface of the glass substrate, for example. The printed insulator ink gets cured based on exposure to heat or ultraviolet. The printed ink of a larger thickness leads to a longer working time for forming the insulator layer. The productivity of the touch screen panel unit gets deteriorated.